1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a case structure having a film-type electronic circuit and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, portable electronic products, for example, portable multimedia and portable telecommunications equipment, have increased in popularity. As various functions are continuously added to such portable electronic products, an increasing number of electronic circuits is required to perform these functions. In addition, in order to realize easy portability and excellent external design, slimness of the exterior of the electronic products is desired.
For mobile communication terminals, for example, mobile phones, one type antennas are important for mobile communication. Conventional antennas are divided into an external- and internal-type. External antennas are disadvantageously readily broken by external physical force. Other disadvantages of external antennas are that protrusions which extend outward electronic products are difficult to make small and thus decreasing a portability of the electronic products. On the other hand, unlike external antennas, internal antennas are less likely to break, but are disadvantageously difficult to miniaturize due to their physical sizes.
Recently, forming an antenna within the case of a mobile communication terminal has been employed for efficient space utilization. In this case, antennas are manufactured in the form of flexible PCBs and are thus adhered to cases of mobile communication terminals.